Suffragette City Oneshot Request
by Arwen J Hui
Summary: While Annie is in the hospital after getting shot by Lena, Auggie is at her bedside talking to her. He falls asleep and suddenly he is drawn into Annie's dream world. Thanks to PastryChick426 for this awesome, and my first, request! Rated T for language.


**OMG YOU GUYS! My first request *sniffle* I'm tearing up. Thanks to PastryChick426 for this great idea. Good luck on opening your restaurant!**

**In this oneshot, Auggie gets drawn into Annie's dream, almost **_**Inception**_**-esque. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Covert Affairs or the characters.**

* * *

I like to think that I'm pretty adaptable in any type of situation. If I lose a satellite transmission, I'll just re-route my signal without missing a beat and before you know it, I'm back to listening in on a private conversation halfway around the world. Potential bar fight with some drunk asshole? I can usually cool down the guy before either one of us does something rash. But this...I have no idea how to deal with this. I feel completely helpless and the only person who can do anything to stop this whole thing from spinning any more out of control has his head so far up his ass that it's coming back out of his neck. It's amazing how situations like this can make you realize how much people are willing to help you, how much of a friend they can be, how much they mean to you. All I can do is hope and pray to God that everything will be okay, that she'll pull through, that she'll wake up...that Annie will come back to me.

"I need you, Annie," I tell her. "I never need anyone, but I need you." I grip her hand in both of mine, rest my elbows on the edge of her bed, and pray that she can hear me. "Please, come back to me."

...

I must have fallen asleep at some point during the night because when I wake up, the light is almost blinding. Wait...the light? I can see...the light? Yes. I _can_ see the light. It's bright and it's white and it's wonderful. It's warm and inviting and it makes my Corvette shine spectacularly. God, how I've longed to see it. It's looks and feels just as I remember it: blue, smooth, perfect. She sounds perfect, too. Perfect...like Annie.

With Annie on my mind, I start up my 'vette and just drive. I don't know where I'm going but I have a feeling that Annie will be there. As I'm driving I can't help but think about how much I've been dodging it and how long I've been dodging it. Three long and crazy years. Three years packed with danger and excitement, jokes and laughs...heart-to-hearts. We've had plenty of those and every time we learned something new about the other. I've told her things I've only ever told my closest brother. She's seen a side of me that I never knew existed before I met her and it makes me smile that she found it. She makes me smile and I'm pretty sure I make her smile.

To me, she's always been beautiful. Her personality, her sense of humor, her taste in music, her tolerance of my antics; she's the most beautiful woman in the world. And I've heard plenty of talk of her looks but the image I formed in my mind is nothing compared to the real thing. As I pull up and see her wearing her famous smile with that sun dress, I'm blown away. I can't take my eyes off of her as I pull up in front of her.

"Hey, good-looking. Need a ride?" I ask her. She flashes that smile again, gets in the car, and we drive away.

Next thing I know, we have an op and we're walking arm-in-arm through some swanky hotel lobby and into a ballroom. I'm wearing a tux and I'm floored at the sight of Annie wearing the most beautiful red dress. She smiles at me as we dance our way across the floor.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" I ask her, looking into her eyes.

"I clean up nicely, don't I?" she says with a small smile.

"I'm not talking about your clothes." I draw her in closer, breathing her in as we dance and then I do what I've been dying to do for years: I lean in and kiss her. Her lips are soft against mine and I feel her lean into it. She kisses me back and everything around us stops and it's like we're the only two people in the world. But we have an op. "You should probably get upstairs," I tell her once we pull away.

She looks up at me in surprise. "The song's not over yet. We could dance a little while longer."

She has no idea how much I would love to hold her in my arms, but we have an op to complete so I muster up all the charm that I can and tell her, "There's nothing I'd like more but you and I both know this isn't our song. We'll dance again, Walker, but not until the music's right." With much reluctance, I spin her out towards the kitchen doors and watch as she slips through and then suddenly, I feel like I'm falling.

I wake up with one arm supporting my head and the other hanging off of Annie's hospital bed. Here I am, thrust back into reality, feeling helpless again. What the hell am I thinking? I need to get my ass in gear, get back to Langley, and get Annie out of this mess. But I can't leave just yet.

I need to speak to Annie's nurse again. But the nurse at the nurses' station says she's tending to another patient so I sit down and wait. People pass by the blind guy, side-stepping so that they don't bump in to me. Except for one person.

"You look like you could use this," Lena says, handing me cup of coffee. Well, that's one thing she's not lying about. I mutter my thanks and put it on the floor, after all she is a lying bitch. She tells me she doesn't blame me for the reaction I had in polygraph. She says she's here to help. I've never heard someone lie out of there ass so much in such a short amount of time, except maybe a few politicians. I try my best not to scoff, I try to remain stoic.

And then I smell it: lavender. Tom Ford, Lavender Palm. The same lavender scent that was at Guerrero's house. That bitch. I'm going to nail her ass to the wall if it's the last thing I do.

* * *

**AHHHHHHHHHHHH THE FEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELSSSSSSSSS SSS! What do you think? Too much? Too little? Just right? GAH! Let me know. I'm gonna go cry now because...well...you know...the feels *runs off sobbing***


End file.
